1. Field of the Invention
Woven screen fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shade screening made from woven strands or other members of synthetic as well as metal material are well known in the art. However, some woven screen materials which have good qualities of admitting light or air have poor qualities from the standpoint of filtering out glare and unwanted light. On the other hand, certain other woven screen has excellent qualities of blocking out undesirable light and glare but have poor quality from the standpoint of admitting air and desirable light. Also, some woven shade screen materials are not easy to weave and after weaving do not remain in the original woven condition. Therefore, with the various advantages and disadvantages of known woven screen there is still a need for one which is suitable from a weaving standpoint and possesses the desired qualities of admitting wanted light and air but blocking out unwanted sunrays and glare. Some prior art weaves utilize groups of wires in both the warp and fill direction whereas the present arrangement utilizes single substantially equally spaced strands or wires in one direction which can be the fill direction.